


Tiktok Crush

by beesinu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama is an Eboy, M/M, Mutual Pining, They all have tiktok accounts, chat fic???, daisuga - Freeform, elements of a chat fic, hinata is a mess, listen this is what quarantine is bringing to my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesinu/pseuds/beesinu
Summary: Hinata is fairly popular on then skyrocketing app, Tiktok, and he’s made many friends and a high following on it.Scrolling through his for you page one day, he stumbles across the account of what he thinks is the most beautiful guy he’s ever laid eyes on.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sugawara Koushi/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 199





	Tiktok Crush

**Author's Note:**

> listen,,,quarantine does some things to you  
> don’t make fun of me for this or i’ll become the man behind the slaughter 😳

It was 2:30am.

Not the best time to scroll mindlessly through Tiktok and respond to some of the many comments he had gotten on his recent video, but he just couldn’t seem to sleep.

Hinata tossed and turned in his bed, the bright florescent light of his phone starting to burn his eyes from the lack of sleep he was getting.

He let out a yawn, rubbing his eyes a little. Maybe it was time to call it a night, there wasn’t anything funny enough on his for you page to keep him up, he just kept stumbling upon videos of little girls pretending to be fairies or having cups on their feet.

After a few more scrolls, he was about to officially call it quits until his eyes landed on the deep blues of the hottest guy he thinks he’s ever seen in his seventeen years of his life.

He had black hair that framed his features and his ears were decorated with many piercings. His captivating eyes stared into the camera with a typical e-boy song playing and his LED lights switching to the beat in the background.

Hinata swore to himself he wouldn’t go full fledged simp for ANYBODY on Tiktok...but he could let it slide just this once.

Hinata liked it immediately, clicking on the boys profile. “Kageyama Tobio.” He read aloud before looking at his bio. 

Milk enthusiast, Japanese, and no, I will not step on you. 

Hinata giggled to himself, thinking about how many thirsty comments this guy got daily (and how many he would start giving him). He clicked the follow button before forwarding it to Nishinoya.

_(2:45am) shou-yo!: Noya pls pls pls look at this guys profile i think i’m boutta simppp hardcore_

_(2:57am) shou-yo!: Noya?_

_(3:00am) yuubelongwithme: srry started scrolling thru his page, got distracted_

_(3:00am) yuubelongwithme: but in all honesty i support your decision to start simping_

_(3:01am) yuubelongwithme: that man is sexy with a capital s_

Hinata snorted at the expected response from Noya, he didn’t know why he thought it would be anything different since Noya has had a crush on a popular creator with the username Kiyokoowo.

Now that he actually thought about it, he should probably send the account to someone more...rational. He typed out a quick reply before sending the profile to Sugawara.

_(3:05am) shou-yo!: suga_

_(3:05am) shou-yo!: suga_

_(3:05am) shou-yo!: suga_

_(3:06am) shou-yo!: suga_

_(3:08am) poursomesugaonme: hinata if you don’t stop spamming me i’ll block your account_

_(3:09am) shou-yo!: well if u answered me maybe i wouldn’t have to >:(_

_(3:09am) poursomesugaonme: it’s like 5am where i am,,,i was sleeping_

Hinata felt a pit of guilt form in his stomach. He had forgotten Sugawara packed his bags a few weeks ago to move in with Daichi, who he had started dating months before and met at some conventions and meet and greets a few times.

_(3:10am) shou-yo!: im sosososo sorry!!! i totally forgot!!! u can go back to bed i’ll bother u later_

_(3:11am) poursomesugaonme: it’s fine hinata, you’re just lucky you didn’t wake daichi_

_(3:11am) poursomesugaonme: now what’s the problem and who’s this guy you sent me?_

_(3:12am) shou-yo!: the potential love of my life_

_(3:12am) poursomesugaonme: ..._

_(3:12am) shou-yo!: i’m kidding!! but fr doe i’m gonna start catching feelings_

_(3:13am) shou-yo!: like,,,look at him suga he’s so beautiful i’m crying real tears_

_(3:13am) poursomesugaonme: enough of the dramatics_

_(3:14am) poursomesugaonme: so you woke me up to talk about some boy?_

_(3:14am) shou-yo!: ..._

_(3:14am) shou-yo!: yes_

_(3:15am) poursomesugaonme: my god, does he even know who you are?_

_(3:15am) shou-yo!: no! but that doesn’t mean he can’t get to know who i am_

_(3:16am) poursomesugaonme: please go to bed i’m done dealing with this_

_(3:16am) poursomesugaonme: you send me a different tiktok boy like,,,every month?? i’m tired_

_(3:17am) shou-yo!: i know!!! but like,,,,he could be the one_

_(3:17am) poursomesugaonme: i’m going to bed_

_(3:18am) shou-yo!: but suga! this is how u and daichi met what makes u think it can’t be the same for me?? o(╥﹏╥)o_

_(3:19am) poursomesugaonme: i never said it wouldn’t, just, don’t get hurt okay?_

_(3:20am) shou-yo!: gotcha mama suga!_

_(3:20am) poursomesugaonme: i’m going back to bed, please get some sleep_

_(3:21am) shou-yo!: will do! g’night! (●´ω｀●)_

Hinata sighed and backed out of his dm’s, maybe Suga was right about this whole thing.

This guy didn’t know who he was (probably because he was a much smaller account compared to Kageyama) and he wasn’t even following him prior to stumbling upon his account tonight. God, he might not even notice Hinata, he probably gets followers all the time.

Sticking to his gut feeling, he clicked on Kageyama’s recent video and commented a line of blushing face emoji’s. Embarrassing, but he still hoped deep in his heart he might actually get recognized.

* * *

Hinata woke with a jolt from his phone alarm blaring in his ear. “I’m up, I’m up!” He slurred to absolutely nobody at all, quickly wiping the gathered drool from the side of his face.

He groaned, reaching blindly for his phone while his eyes were tightly screwed shut from the pain of the blinding sun. What time even was it right now?

As soon as he felt the outline of his phone, he snatched it up quickly and with squinted eyes he shut of his alarm. 

What he didn’t expect to see was the amount of Tiktok notifications he had. He extended the notifications on the lock screen of his phone and rubbed his eyes harshly, not believing the sheer amount that he continuously scrolled through with no end.

”What the hell?” Hinata muttered to himself, unlocking his phone and opening the app that held over at least fifty notifications. 

He clicked on the red dot that was staring at him and scrolled through them, a few of them were replies from his fans who had seen his comment on Kageyama’s Tiktok (and some of them were embarrassing to say the least) and then he finally reached the end;

Hinata for sure thought his eyes were going to fall out of his head they were blown so wide.

_kageyamatobio has started following you._

_kageyamatobio liked your comment._

Oh. My fucking. God.

Butterflies erupted through his stomach as he hopped up onto his feet on his bed and started to do a little happy dance.

He got noticed, he really got noticed. He was proud of himself for sticking to his gut because maybe this could go somewhere, and he really hoped it would go somewhere.

* * *

It did go somewhere.

And boy did it go somewhere fast because Hinata was currently sitting on a train to Tokyo to meet Kageyama. 

The redhead clutched his yellow backpack close to his stomach, the nerves starting to wash over him. 

They had only talked through text (which their friendship evolved very slowly because it turned out Kageyama was socially inept), and he was nervous for how it would be in real life because they certainly don’t talk how normal friends do.

They flirted often in dm's and on each others profiles by tagging each other in relationship suggestive Tiktok’s they’ve made and it drove their fans insane. Hinata could sympathize because it was driving him insane as well.

He really hoped he wasn’t getting mixed signals, because that would make everything awkward. He started to silently thank some God up there for having them live so close so he would have a solid escape plan. If Kageyama lived in Australia or something he’d probably feed himself to a shark if things didn’t go according to plan.

Hinata shook those thoughts from his head, he was getting too side tracked and too ridiculous. If Kageyama didn’t really want to be his friend(? he’s not exactly sure what they are yet) then he wouldn’t have invited him to his apartment in Tokyo.

Before he knew it, his stop was next.

Hinata shakily got out of his seat, feeling all of the nerves he had gotten rid of rush back into his body. His feet felt like they had bricks tied to them as he willed himself off of the train to go and meet the guy he had been crushing on for several months (and constantly complained about it to Noya and Suga).

He squinted his eyes, searching for said boy that was making him feel this way. He shouldn't be hard to find, from what he was told Kageyama was pretty tall and easy to spot in a crowd, but the only downside on Hinata's part was he _was not_ gifted in the height department and all of the taller people around him were making his hunt even harder.

 _Tall, black hair, blue eyes, tall, black hair, blue_ _eyes—_ Hinata repeated to himself like a mantra while he stood on his tiptoes and excused himself around the groups of people. He knew Tokyo was busy but the never really thought _how_ busy it would actually be.

His stomach started to tie in knots while panic was settling in. What if he never finds Kageyama? Oh man, what if he gets lost? He's been in Tokyo a few times but never enough to actually memorize where places were.

Tears started to prick Hinata's eyes, he could feel a panic attack creeping up his skin if he didn't find Kageyama soon. Due to his blurred vision, he accidentally bumps into someone. He wiped his eyes quickly, starting to bow in apology immediately. "I'm so sorry!" He shouted at the stranger, daring to look up a little.

It was like a guardian angle had been sent upon him because he was met with the same striking blue eyes that he had fallen for with first glance.

There he was, Kageyama Tobio in all of his e-boy glory, and Hinata didn't know if he was going to pass out from excitement or fear.

He recovered quickly from the initial shock and a bright smile strung across his face, "Kageyama!" Hinata gleams in relief and attacks the tall boy in a hug.

He felt the latter's arms wrap around him too and squeeze him tightly, his heart swelled knowing the excitement wasn't one-sided. He pulled away from the hug a bit to look up at Kageyama with tears of joy in his eyes, his heart beating a hundred miles a minute because he still couldn't believe he was standing right here with the guy he had met on the random algorithm of the Tiktok for you page.

"Don't you dare start crying," Kageyama threatened the smaller of the two, "you'll make me cry and I can't do that because I have a reputation to withhold." Hinata barked out a laugh and swatted Kageyama's chest playfully before backing away from him. "Oh please, Kageyama." He teases, "Behind all those piercings and chains I know your secretly a softie."

With a protest from the ravenette, they made casual conversation while they started their trek to Kageyama's apartment.

Hinata wasn't sure what he was so worried about while he was on the train. Everything was coming natural to the both of them as if they knew each other forever, nothing was awkward at all and it made him overjoyed.

They made sure to stop multiple times along the way to make a few Tiktoks to post and torture their fans (Hinata was glad he decided to wear one of his softest looking outfits because their e-boy and soft boy aesthetic gave them extra points). After posting a few, they fell into a comfortable silence when they got back on track. The redhead took this as an opportunity to study Kageyama, taking in all of his features face to face. He was a lot more attractive in real life to say the least.

"What are you staring at?" Kageyama asked, turning his head to face Hinata as he jumped out of his skin. "N-Nothing!" He shouted red faced and darted his head to face forward. Crap, did he just ruin it? Hinata fiddled with his fingers as a nervous habit, he knew Kageyama was staring at the back of his head and the tension in the air was starting to get thicker.

As Hinata was planning his escape back to Miyagi, he felt long fingers slip into his own. His head whipped to their intertwined hands and then to Kageyama's flushed face and he could feel himself smile softly. He took it as a sign for him to calm down, you’re just overthinking it, and he was seriously considering writing a one hundred word thank you letter to the Tiktok creators for bringing them together.

Hinata resumed to his cheery self, swinging their locked hands back and fourth proudly while he talked Kageyama's ear off.

He would be sure to remind himself to message Suga and tell him he was right about this one.

**Author's Note:**

> if any of you are curious about all of their tiktok usernames i’ll give you a list
> 
> hinata: shou-yo!  
> kageyama: kageyamatobio (god so boring kageyama)  
> nishinoya: yuubelongwithme  
> suga: poursomesugaonme  
> daichi: dadchi  
> also please keep me off of tiktok or cursed things like this will continue to flow


End file.
